El almacén de gimnasia
by Kirah69
Summary: Mihashi se esconde en el almacén de gimnasia para escapar de los matones de su colegio cuando Haruna llega, necesitando también un lugar solitario para... ciertas cosas. Mihashi ve algo que no tendría que ver y es castigado por ello.


Para mí empezó como cualquier otro día. En la escuela era como siempre atormentado por otros alumnos, aunque jamás llegué a entender porqué. Quizás por mi aspecto, con el cabello y los ojos más claros de lo normal; o tal vez porque siempre estaba nervioso y me asustaba por cualquier pequeña cosa, no por miedo sino porque me sorprendía. Para poder comer tranquilamente, sin que nadie se metiera conmigo y sin que la comida se me atragantara cada dos por tres, me fui en la hora de la comida a mi escondite preferido: el almacén del gimnasio. A esas horas nadie se acercaba a aquel lugar, era tranquilo y solitario, no tenía que preocuparme por insultos de nadie.

— ¡Ch' Puta mierda! ¿Dónde coño podría meterme?—de pronto escuché unas groseras palabras de alguien que entraba en el gimnasio.

Rápidamente aparté el último cajón del potro y me metí dentro con mi caja de bento, volviendo a cerrarlo sobre mí. Rogaba fervientemente porque no se le ocurriera a quien fuera entrar en el almacén, quería seguir con mi tranquila hora del almuerzo. Pero mis súplicas no fueron escuchadas en lo más mínimo. La puerta se abrió, iluminando levemente la oscura sala. Apenas podía ver por los pequeños y alargados agujeros que había en las juntas de los cajones, pero pude distinguir una silueta muy alta que no dudó en entrar en mi santuario.

—Hmm… Bueno, no está mal, servirá. No creo que nadie venga aquí—murmuró cerrando la puerta tras de sí y encendiendo la tenue bombilla amarillenta que parecía poder fundirse en cualquier momento.

Cogió una colchoneta y la tiró en el suelo justo al lado del potro donde me encontraba. Se sentó apoyándose contra el resto de colchonetas apiladas. Sin acercarme mucho a las ranuras y sin hacer ruido para no ser descubierto, observé a aquel indeseable intruso. Aquel chico no me resultaba desconocido, era muy popular en el colegio aunque no precisamente por cosas buenas. Su nombre era Motoki Haruna, un estudiante de tercero famoso por saltarse las clases y por hacer de todo para que le expulsaran. Tenía el cabello alborotado y negro algo azulado. Sus ojos grandes y algo rasgados, eran color café y estaban entrecerrados de aburrimiento. Llevaba la camisa blanca del uniforme con los dos primeros botones abiertos y por fuera de los pantalones negros; las zapatillas habían dejado de ser blancas, estaban completamente pintarrajeadas.

Sacó una revista de la mochila que llevaba, un paquete de cigarrillos y un mechero. Puso un cigarro entre sus finos labios y lo encendió. Con la llama del mechero pude algo mejor su rostro y por un momento me pareció bastante atractivo. Echó una larga calada y pareció disfrutar bastante expulsando el humo. Puso la revista, que no pude llegar a ver bien de qué era, entre sus piernas y comenzó a hojearla aunque no parecía detenerse mucho en los artículos.

Me estaba empezando a molestar, no tenía pinta de que se fuera a ir pronto. Con él ahí no podía seguir comiendo o escucharía el ruido y me descubriría. Además el pestazo a tabaco me resultaba sumamente desagradable. Sin interesarme más en Haruna y esperando que tan solo se quedara hasta terminar el cigarrillo, me llevé a la boca los palillos que sabían a tortilla.

Entonces su respiración se volvió cada vez más pesada. ¿Acaso se encontraba mal? Escuché también los chasquidos de algo metálico y una cremallera bajarse. Volví a asomarme y tuve que contener un grito al ver que Haruna comenzaba a masturbarse. Con el cigarrillo entre los dedos de su mano izquierda y la erección ya húmeda en la derecha, no dejaba de observar la revista que supuse una porno. Mi corazón latía muy fuerte, me puse nervioso hasta el punto casi de ahogarme, temblaba de pies a cabeza. ¿No se supone que aquello estaba prohibido, tanto fumar como masturbarse? No lograba entender cómo se le ocurría hacer eso en el colegio. Pero por alguna razón no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Su rostro estaba acalorado, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas; su mano se movía cada vez más rápido sobre la verga más grande aún que al principio y sus dedos acariciaban la punta goteante. Se llevó el cigarrillo de nuevo a la boca y tras unos segundos echó el humo directamente contra el potro y, sin poder evitarlo, entró en mi garganta y comencé a toser con los ojos llorosos e irritados.

— ¿¡Hah!? Pero qué- ¿¡Quién demonios está ahí!?—exclamó sorprendido.

Se levantó y dio una patada al potro, tirando a un lado un par de los cajones. Aterrado miré hacia arriba y, para mi sorpresa, vi aparecer una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

—Vaya, vaya, una ratita comilona se ha colado en el gimnasio—rió clavando en mí aquella brillante mirada.

Me agarró por el cuello de la camisa como si fuera un gato y me sacó del potro, tirándome sobre la colchoneta.

—No esperaba encontrarme con un mirón—rio arrodillándose entre mis piernas—. ¿Has disfrutado del espectáculo? Por cómo está esta parte, veo que sí—presionó con sus dedos mi entrepierna y me sorprendí al descubrir que yo también estaba erecto.

—C-c-claro q-que… ¡no!—tartamudeé avergonzado.

Le aparté de un empujón y salí corriendo pero cuando llegué a la puerta Haruna la bloqueó con su mano y me empujó contra ella, presionando su cuerpo contra mi espalda. Pude sentir contra mis pantalones el calor y la dureza de su erección y su aliento erizó los cabellos de mi nuca.

—No puedes salir en este estado, chico. Todos se reirán de ti si te ven empalmado por ahí. Además, por tu culpa no he podido terminar así que tendrás que tomar la responsabilidad—me dijo notablemente divertido.

—N-n-no… Yo no…—no entendía bien qué era lo que quería pero no podía ser nada bueno viniendo de aquel tipo de chico.

—No te estoy dando a elegir, es tu culpa por andar espiando como un degenerado—me susurró con una sombría voz.

Su lengua lamió mi oreja y mis piernas temblaron. Durante un momento mi mente se quedó en blanco, me sentí débil. Haruna aprovechó eso para llevarme contra las espalderas y atar mis manos a ellas con mi propia corbata. Me había dejado de puntillas, apenas podía tocar el suelo con la punta de mis pies.

— ¿Q-qu-qué vas a-a-a hacer…?—le pregunté comenzando a temblar de arriba a abajo.

—Mirándote bien eres bastante lindo, con el pelo tan claro y este rostro infantil—me dijo observándome detenidamente—. Podremos divertirnos un rato.

Su mano se deslizó por mi camisa, desabrochando hábilmente todos los botones hasta dejar mi pecho al descubierto.

— ¡Wao! Que piel más pálida y tus tetillas son muy rosadas—Haruna se relamió los labios—. Pareces una fruta lista para ser devorada.

—N-n-no por favor…—le supliqué pegándome cuanto podía a las espalderas, intentando apartarme inútilmente de él.

Pero Haruna no me hizo caso alguno. Deslizó sus dedos sobre mi pecho, apenas rozándome con la punta. Me estremecí y un suspiro se escapó de mi boca.

— ¡Ju! Parece que eres muy sensible. Apenas te toco y ya reaccionas de esa forma. Incluso aquí, está palpitando—presionó con su rodilla mi erección y mi cuerpo se sacudió.

Sus manos se deslizaron más intensamente por mi pecho y pellizcó mis pezones como si yo fuera una mujer. Lo peor era la risilla que escuchaba, burlándose de mí, cada vez todo era más vergonzoso y no podía controlar las reacciones de mi propio cuerpo. Haruna se inclinó sobre mi pecho y lamió mis tetillas, mordisqueándolas sin preocuparse del dolor que me hacía. Me sentía tan frustrado y era una sensación tan extraña que las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar descontroladas por mis ojos.

—Oye, no me importa que llores, es bastante excitante, pero baja el volumen o nos escucharán desde fuera. Y no querrás que te vean en esta… comprometida posición, ¿verdad?—rió con una maliciosa mirada.

Su lengua tan caliente se deslizaba por mi pecho hasta mi ombligo, empapando mi cuerpo de saliva. Me estremecía, apenas podía sostenerme sobre la punta de mis pies. Metió sus manos en mi pantalón, desabrochándolo con los dientes, y los bajó junto a mis calzoncillos.

— ¡E-espe-! ¡Hic! ¡Espera! ¡Nn…! ¡Qué vas-!—dije entre lloros.

—Ya, ya, no patalees o tendré que atar también tus piernas—gruñó amenazante.

Haruna se arrodilló frente a mí y puso mis piernas sobre sus hombros, con su rostro muy cerca de mi sexo. Su lengua recorrió mi miembro de abajo a arriba y se lo metió en la boca, subiendo y bajando sin dejar de acariciarlo. Era una sensación tan abrumadora y extraña que me estaba volviendo loco. Mi mente se quedaba en blanco y no podía controlar aquel sublime placer. Hasta tal punto fue así que no tardé en venirme dentro de su boca con un intenso orgasmo como nunca lo había sentido. Pude ver con los ojos húmedos y entrecerrados, cómo Haruna tragaba hasta la última gota de mi semen y se relamía como si fuera delicioso. Mi rostro ardía, probablemente estaba más rojo que nunca, pero no era el único lugar de mi cuerpo encendido. A pesar de acabar de correrme todavía seguía duro.

—Vaya, qué chico más enérgico. Eso significa que puedo continuar, ¿cierto?—me levantó aún más sujetándome por el trasero.

—Co-co-con-…—tartamudeé asustado.

—Fufufu… Pareces una gallina—rió.

— ¿¡Co-continuar!? ¿¡Q-qué más…!? ¡Uhn…!—mi corazón saltó en mi pecho cuando sentí la lengua de Haruna en mi agujero—. ¡Gya! ¡No! ¡Para! ¡Se siente raro!

Pero Haruna no me escuchó lo más mínimo. Su lengua frotó mi entrada, mojándola con su saliva, y en cuanto pudo la metió, moviéndola en círculos dentro. Sentí que estaba a punto de caer con la corbata casi desatándose pero me agarré a la barra de la espaldera. Me sacudí, golpeé su espalda con mis piernas pero no sirvió de nada.

— ¡Qué molesto! ¡Ya me cansé! Pensaba prepararte para que no te doliera pero, ya que te niegas a ello, lo haré directamente—se quejó molesto.

Haruna se levantó y sujetó mis pies contra las espalderas casi a la altura de mis manos. Frotó su erección contra mi trasero, estaba tan caliente y duro que me dejó sin aliento. Forzó la cabeza de su miembro por mi entrada y lo metió lentamente, ayudado por los fluidos que ya salían de él. Era tan doloroso que no podía contener los gritos que ensordecían mis oídos. Solo quería soltarme, liberarme, era algo terrible, mis lágrimas se volvían una catarata incesante. Pero cuando vi la figura de Haruna sobre mí, ocultando la luz de la bombilla, con el rostro acalorado y las gotas de sudor cayendo por él, me quedé fascinado, extasiado por aquella seductora imagen. Sus ojos café se fijaron en los míos y sonrió. Se inclinó sobre mí y sus labios se juntaron con los míos en un tierno beso con sabor a cigarrillo. Antes de darme cuenta, sin que se separaran nuestras bocas, sentí su miembro pulsante ya completamente dentro de mí.

—Eres realmente apretado, tus paredes casi no me dejan moverme—me susurró mirándome fijamente, apenas apartándose de mí.

Me agarró por las nalgas y comenzó a salir lentamente y a volver a entrar antes de sacar su miembro del todo. Tan despacio y tan profundo que mi cuerpo vibraba y unos gemidos suaves y agudos salían de mi garganta como suspiros. El dolor se atenuaba y se transformaba en placer, un placer que nunca antes había sentido.

—Haru… Haruna… no tan lento… me vendré otra vez—le pedí sin poder soportarlo.

— ¿Um? No recuerdo haberte dicho mi nombre, ¿es que ya me conocías?—me preguntó extrañado.

—To-todos te… conocen…—contesté entre jadeos—. Eres fa-famoso en la escuela…

—Oh, ya veo. En ese caso yo también quiero saber tu nombre—vio que estaba reticente a decirle, aunque en realidad simplemente las palabras no salían de mi boca—. Si no me lo dices no iré más rápido como quieres, no me moveré más.

No creí que la idea de detenernos me asustaría tanto. Todo mi cuerpo se revolvió y yo mismo intenté mover mis caderas para evitar que se detuviera.

— ¡Re-re-ren! ¡Ren Mi-mihashi!—tartamudeé apurado.

—Encantado de conocerte Ren. Bien entonces, sigamos. Me moveré más rápido dentro de ti como querías—susurró satisfecho.

¿Por qué tenía que decirlo? Era tan vergonzoso. Lo peor era la manera en que yo estaba comenzando a disfrutar de aquello. Haruna se movió más rápido poco a poco, embistiendo hasta el fondo. Los sonidos húmedos de nuestros cuerpos chocando y los fluidos cada vez más abundantes me resultaban demasiado obscenos. Pero pronto todo dejó de preocuparme, no pude pensar en nada, mi mente estaba invadida por el tremendo placer que suponía tener el miembro de Haruna en mi interior, frotando aquel punto que hasta el momento desconocía. De pronto la corbata se soltó y creí que iba a caer, pero Haruna me sostuvo solo con sus brazos y su verga sin necesidad de apoyarme en ningún sitio. Rodeé sus hombros con mis brazos y ahogué mis gemidos en su boca, manchando sus mejillas con mis lágrimas. Las arremetidas se volvieron cada vez más salvajes con nuestros cuerpos encendidos frotándose hasta que ambos nos corrimos sacudiéndonos bruscamente. Mi interior se llenó con el semen de Haruna y el mío manchó nuestros vientres. Mi mente se nubló, estaba completamente agotado y todavía en sus brazos perdí el conocimiento.

Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que estaba tumbado sobre las colchonetas apiladas. Tenía la ropa puesta y más o menos arreglada y mi interior también había sido limpiado. Estaba completamente solo, no había ni rastro de Haruna en el almacén, tan solo un leve olor a cigarrillos. Las clases ya habían terminado, era la primera vez que me las saltaba.

No me volví a encontrar con Haruna aquel día y tampoco le vi a la mañana siguiente. Y la verdad es que no sabía porqué quería verle, pero me sentía muy ansioso, mis ojos le buscaban constantemente. A la hora de la comida fui de nuevo al almacén de gimnasia, quizás con la esperanza de que Haruna apareciera allí para fumarse un cigarrillo. Pero no fue así, Haruna no regresó al almacén. Debí haberlo supuesto, Haruna tan solo había hecho eso conmigo porque era yo quien estaba escondido en el potro. Lo habría hecho igualmente si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona. Mi pecho comenzaba a doler aún más que mi trasero y también sentía el estómago revuelto y unas terribles náuseas. A lo largo del día me fui convirtiendo en una especie de zombi que no atendía a nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Salía ya del colegio, sin esperanza alguna de volver a verle, cuando escuché una voz a mi espalda.

— ¡Hey, Ren! ¿Quieres venir a mi casa a "jugar"?

Me quedé petrificado. Tenía miedo de darme la vuelta y que hubiera sido solo una ilusión acústica. Pero no lo era, Haruna estaba allí, mirándome con aquella perversa expresión.

— ¡Ha-ha-haru-runa…! Po-po-por qué…—ni siquiera era capaz de organizar las palabras en mi cabeza.

— ¿Vienes a divertirte un rato o no?—me preguntó sonriente, acercándose a mí.

— ¡S-sí!—simplemente contesté con sinceridad lo que más deseaba sin preocuparme de la vergüenza o de lo que sucedería después.


End file.
